The present invention relates to sun and rain covers and, more particularly, to a sun and rain cover for vehicles.
It is virtually impossible to enter or exit a vehicle during inclement weather without getting substantially wet. As soon as the vehicle door is opened during inclement weather, a passenger will begin to get wet.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for providing shelter to an occupant entering or exiting a vehicle.